Gallery: Silver-tailed Ironclaw
''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' Season 1 BE - Momma ironclaw and her babies.jpg|In "Bad Egg" BE - Momma Ironclaw and her nest.jpg BE - You'll all be hatching very soon.jpg BE - Even you new adopted brother.jpg BE - You smell a little funny.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw behind Cutter.jpg BE - There's nothing funnay about it.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw sending a blast at Cutter.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw watching Cutter leave.jpg BE - Momma's here.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw guarding the nest.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw protecting her eggs.jpg BE - Leyla and Summer approaching the nest.jpg BE - Aggro and Burple about to plug up Momma Ironclaw's ears.jpg BE - Flying into the nest.jpg BE - Three of the dragons in the nest.jpg BE - Hearing Momma Ironclaw make noise.jpg BE - Leyla, Cutter, and Winger looking at Momma Ironclaw.jpg BE - The Mama Ironclaw about to wake up.jpg BE - The Momma Ironclaw having felt the egg hit her hand.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw hearing one of her eggs hatch.jpg BE - We're toast.jpg BE - The momma ironclaw awakened by Magnus bad singing.jpg BE - Momma ironclaw having picked up her head.jpg BE - The momma ironclaw saying you.jpg BE - The momma ironclaw sending a blast at the rescue riders.jpg BE - Follow me.jpg BE - Magnus slipping.jpg BE - Momma ironclaw having sent another blast at the riders.jpg BE - I want it back.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw chasing the rescue riders.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw about to send another blast.jpg BE - Looking up and seeing Momma Ironclaw.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw saying oh, really.jpg BE - You're not going anywhere.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw picking up a tree.jpg BE - Momma Ironclaw scared of the water Summer sent at the tree.jpg BE - Summer getting ready to spray water at Mama Ironclaw.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw getting hit with water.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw flying away from Summer.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw sending a blast at Summer.jpg BE - We're not trying to steal your baby.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw realizing Summer is out of water.jpg BE - I saw you in my nest.jpg BE - Cutter headed towards Mama Ironclaw.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw roaring at Cutter.jpg BE - See ya.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw looking into the hole Cutter made.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw having been hit by the gushing water.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw rusting up.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw growling at Magnus.jpg BE - And boney.jpg BE - He smells just like the egg.jpg BE - And steal my babies.jpg BE - And that's how he ended up in your nest.jpg BE - Your joke went too far.jpg BE - Mama Ironclaw leaving to go back to her nest.jpg BE - Your babies are really cute.jpg BE - The silvertooth ironclaw eggs about to hatch.jpg BE - The eggs hatching.jpg BE - We need to somehow.jpg BE - Cutter about to sing.jpg BE - The baby ironclaw not settling down.jpg BE - Burple by a baby ironclaw that is still making noise.jpg BE - A baby ironclaw turning towards Cutter.jpg BE - The baby ironclaws having stopped making noise.jpg BE - One for the dragon.jpg BE - The baby ironclaws headed to Cutter.jpg BE - The baby ironclaws all by Cutter.jpg BE - We'll all be squished.jpg BE - My dragon diary.jpg BE - The baby ironclaws now awake because of Magnus.jpg BE - The baby ironclaws have run up to their mother.jpg Promotional Material Cutter babysitting.jpg Silver-tailed Ironclaw Silver-tailed Ironclaw